


清明游

by pacific_nrm



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-21
Updated: 2019-09-21
Packaged: 2020-10-25 08:28:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20721203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pacific_nrm/pseuds/pacific_nrm
Summary: 王耀做了一场梦





	清明游

王耀醒得很早，这是他在最近几十年里养成的习惯，说实话，优渥的生活过惯了，要改还是不容易的，不过惨淡经营总需要人做出点牺牲。

但是此刻王耀的大脑非常混乱。

这个罗马人怎么从天上掉下来的？

从天上回来的还睡得这么光明正大？

王耀沉默片刻，又恢复了冷静，他看看四周，熟悉而又陌生的宫室，不远处的香炉还上还升着袅袅熏烟，大秦平稳的呼吸声还有他的一头乌黑长发提醒着他：这里不是21世纪。  
王耀沉默片刻，又恢复了冷静，他看看四周，熟悉而又陌生的宫室，不远处的香炉还上还升着袅袅熏烟，大秦平稳的呼吸声还有他的一头乌黑长发提醒着他：这里不是21世纪。

王耀的脸上现出一丝微笑，玩心大起，想着反正没有约束便可以放肆一会儿了，他向大秦探身过去，揪住那根晃来晃去的呆毛向上拽来拽去，罗马这才悠悠转醒，一把抱过王耀，慵懒富有磁性的嗓音在他的耳畔响起:“今天怎么醒这么早啊，我的塞里斯”

王耀当然不介意在美好的清晨与前男友来一场舒适的爱。

一番云雨过后，凯撒才算真正睡醒了，他靠在床头，一手揽着王耀，王耀就任凭他揽，头枕在他的臂膀上，餍足地眯着眼睛。

凯撒倒是有些奇怪:“耀，你今天怎么不急着去上朝？”

过去，王耀是不喜欢在早上做的，饶是他喜欢赖床也总是记得要按时上朝、处理政务的，基本每次都是王耀推开上前亲近的罗马帝国然后快速换上一身朝服。等王耀回宫后，凯撒经常已经离开动身回国了。他们每次见面的时间都不长，彼此又有一大堆事务要忙，虽然希望能多和对方待一会儿，可身上的责任又促使他们放下这些儿女情长。

王耀睁开眼，直勾勾地盯着凯撒，忽而撑起身子在他唇边落上一吻，低声道:“当然是想多陪陪我的美人啊，唉，美色误国呦。”

语罢，王耀起身穿戴好了衣物，在宫女声声催唤之下终于走出了宫门。

凯撒这才缓过神来，舔了舔嘴唇，心想，撩拨完就跑，小耀真是越来越皮了。

凯撒慢悠悠地开始穿衣服，还没来得及细想爱人今天怎么这么怪，便看着王耀又从外面走了进来，在凯撒讶异的目光之下，王耀淡定自若:“看什么？我让小宫女去跟皇上替我告了个假，你今天也别走了，陪我玩一天。”

凯撒是谁啊，刀山火海什么没见过，心中电光火石一闪而过，竟然就接受了王耀的邀请，乐呵呵地换好了衣服随王耀出门。

他们穿过几处宫殿，走过曲曲折折的回廊，来到一处偏僻的角门，王耀推开了吱呀作响的门，又领着凯撒走了一段路，竟来到了宫外。那里有两匹王耀叫人备下的骏马正安然侯着，王耀让凯撒先挑，最终二人并肩去了郊外。

春日的阳光不温不火地照着这片大地，柳枝抽了嫩芽，柔软安静地随风飘着，四周的花倒是各色各样的都开了，看着赏心悦目。

他们就这样走了一段，谁也没说话，王耀也不知在想什么。凯撒从来不是安静的性子，突然骑到前头，回头朝王耀喊:“嘿，耀，我们比赛吧，就比——谁先跑到那边山坡上的桃树那儿就算谁赢，怎样？”

王耀闻言应道:“行啊，比就比。”

“那我数数了啊。一、二……”凯撒突然就加了速度，“三！”

凯撒纵马扬鞭飞驰而去，王耀绷不住笑了出声，也赶紧策马而追。

他们这样一前一后地追着，凯撒不时地调笑着王耀，王耀亦笑着还击。头天晚上下过小雨，土地还是湿的，路上有不少水坑还储着水，二人倒也不避，马蹄踏过溅起的水花浇到了路旁的野花上。

一瞬间，什么使命责任都比不过与心悦之人纵马放歌。

最后还是王耀先到。王耀下了马，斜靠在树干上，双手抱胸，笑着说:“还和我玩这些勾勾绕绕呀，瓦尔加斯先生？”凯撒也不介意，大手一挥便席地而坐，爽快地说:“你别气啊，不还是你赢了吗？”

王耀也坐在草地上，说:“是啊，我赢了。那你可得输给我点什么啊？”

“那我——把我一腔爱情赔给你，怎样？”凯撒想了想，忽然就换成了拉丁语。

王耀皱眉:“凯撒，别开玩笑了，我们之间……”

“何必管那么多呢？只是说不说出来的问题罢了。”凯撒打断他。

有些东西放心里就好了，不能说啊。王耀默默想着。

气氛陷入了沉默，王耀仰头看看树上灿烂热烈的桃花，终是放软了心思，他柔声道:“你选的地方不错，前几年我曾在这里埋下过两坛桃花酿吧。现在应该已经足够醇香了吧？我们挖出来喝了它，如何？”

王耀束起的长发散了一绺，随风飘着，瓣瓣桃花轻轻落下，他笑意吟吟地看着凯撒，眼中化尽了无限春光。

凯撒亦笑道:“恭敬不如从命。”

“兄长，醒醒，别着凉了。”王秦的声音由远处飘来。

王耀揉揉眼醒了过来，脸色阴沉地看着王秦:“下次再敢在我喝酒的时候叫醒我，小心我把你丢给小粤炖了。”说着，起身就往回走。

“嗯？小粤不吃北方人吧？”王秦一愣，顿时感觉自己很委屈，这清明时节他被千里迢迢赶来的兄长拉到一个小山坡上坟不说，离开了一会儿的功夫他就睡着了，好心叫醒又遭到人身威胁。王秦觉得自家兄长返老还童，喜怒无常！

人事变迁，沧海桑田。楼起楼塌，一晃已过百年。

桃树下，一块看不出字迹的木牌立在土里，承载着一段回不去的少年欢喜。


End file.
